Many people suffer from back problems. One of the primary causes for back problems is incorrect posture when sitting, standing and lying down.
There are presently available a relatively limited number of effective back supporting aids. Those that are available are usually nothing more than thick pads for cushioning the back. These types of thick pads do not provide adequate posture training nor are they sensitive to natural vibrations given off by the body.